Like a Chocolate - Sarumi Fest 2017
by Fritillaria Vajra
Summary: Do you believe something ridiculous like one small chocolate could change entire story? Fushimi Saruhiko didn't realize that until he tastes one of small chocolate from a guy that claim want to be his partner for his entire life, Fushimi didn't wish to dealing any taste he didn't familiar of, but he admit, it wasn't that bad. Note : This story goes in Canon Story with Alternative
1. Chapter 1 - Sarumi Fest

A/N:

Re post from my AO3 Account, since finally I can access

Rated M for harsh language and future Mature scene will add This story happened in Canon but the different story progressing,

\- in Lost Small World Arc, I randomly choose scene so I don't know if Valentine's day already happening or not, the first act they hasn't been that close, the second arc they closer than before

\- Also in HOMRA Arc, Fushimi haven't meet green clan nor Munakata

\- In Post HOMRA Arc, I don't know if Fushimi already move out the stuff or not from apartement before talking to Yata, so I assume he haven't packed his stuff

\- In Season 1 Arc, The colorless king haven't attacked Totsuka

\- Totsuka and Mikoto didn't die, they had coma instead

Disclaimer : I do not own K Project and it's characters

* * *

Like A Chocolate

Rating : T+

Pairing : Fushimi Saruhiko x Yata Misaki

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

 _What if people can create time paradox if they changing their own fate?_

 _Or fate always prepare new story for those who want to change?_

Fushimi Saruhiko, just ordinary grumpy teenager in some regular middle school, woke up in the middle of class, luckily the school had just finished and the teacher didn't bother him for all day, its good news for Fushimi. Since beginning, no one try to bother him because he always earns high marks on score and also, he never tries to socialite to his classmate.

"Oii, Saru, it's the class was over, ya know?"

Except this red-head small guy, Yata Misaki.

Fushimi groaned and stretched his body, his whole body feel so stiff because his sleeping habits. The sound of people talking was more crowded than usual, Fushimi feel more annoyed than usual.

"So noisy, what do you want?"

"Well, remember the Taiyaki shop that day? It's on sale now—"

"Hey, did you know? Matsumoto from Class 2 got confessed!" Some randomly guy shout out in the class, and the rest of guy got excited. 'Oh,' Fushimi remembered today was valentine day, which mean his locker would full of chocolates again, he sighed hard.

"Ugh, why people so exciting someone got laid? Its so damn annoying! I wish I got chocolate too—" Fushimi didn't listened any Yata's complain while he stood up.

'I better go home fast before somebody caught me,' he thought while pull his bag and went out classroom, ditching Yata.

"Hey! Why ditching me, you asshole!?" Yata was not happy with it, obviously.

"Shuush, don't be so loud, someone will catch us," Said Fushimi, he takes turn on different route to school lobby.

"What? Who?" Yata dumbfounded, and because of him, unexpected ambush got Fushimi in the lobby.

"F-F-Fushimi-san! Please wait a moment!" The girl cracked her voice, Fushimi sighed again.

"B-Before you go home, c-can you please accept my chocolate?" She said with shy tone, while completely ignoring Yata who was shocked.

"Fine." Fushimi took her chocolates without intention to continue the conversation.

"Hey, that's rude! Say something back to h -her!" Yata interrupted but Fushimi didn't budge it at all, he opened his locker recklessly, which the chocolates fell down because his rough opening, and made Yata more dumbstruck when he saw the amount of chocolates he received.

The girl also kind of shock too, but Fushimi didn't bother her, he gathered all the chocolates all he could while Yata helping him and dragged Yata out of school.

"God! Seeing you act like that pissed me off, Can you act be more nice to them?" Yata feel bad seeing how poor Fushimi treated the girl.

"I don't have obligation to be nice like what you said." Fushimi wish Yata won't nagging him over little things, but seems no one can stop Yata for nagging him.

"Argh, that didn't solve anything! I know you kinda popular to girls, but I didn't know would be like this! Show some gratitude, man" Said Yata, Fushimi clicked his tongue.

"I never ask for this, don't be such a loser, Misaki, just because you didn't got some," Said Fushimi with grumpy tone.

"But you are damn popular, even you're so gloomy, Man, its make me so jealous!" He said while opening one of chocolates. "You didn't mind I eat some right?"

"Go on, in fact, take them all, so I don't need to throw it," The glasses guy muttered without looking his friend.

"What!? Why you throw it? That's rude!" Yata feel irritated with how Fushimi act, but he knew Fushimi wouldn't change his mind that easily.

"Like I said, I never ask them to give me, I'm free to do anything to these chocolates," He said with mock tone. He was about to throw some of them but Yata stop them.

"Cut it out, man, wasting food never a cool thing, look, if you hate chocolates so much, let me take it all!" Yata look at Fushimi with glare, even though his hands already full of chocolates.

...Fine." Fushimi was beyond irritated because Yata's meddling habit, but he didn't disagree and let Yata do what he want.

They decided to drop the chocolates in Yata's house, Yata had two siblings, which mean they

would love to help Yata eat chocolates. Luckily or unluckily, Yata's mom was in home, she asked Fushimi to stay, which he had no option to refuse.

"Ara~ Fushimi-kun, I didn't know you're so famous, dear," She said while look surprisingly to the chocolates that gathered in the table.

"Hey, why did you assume all the chocolates are Saru's?" Suddenly Yata feel annoyed.

"Just a hunch, am I right?" Yata defeated on the spot, Mother intunition never wrong. 'A mother, huh?' Thought Fushimi randomly.

"Don't be so sad, dear, here your favorite chocolate," Yata's mom give her homemade chocolates to Yata and Fushimi, which surprised both of them.

"E-Eeh!? Mom, you never made these before!" Yata was surprised how well made the chocolate, and it was delicious.

"Don't underestimate my cooking skill, son, Minoru and Megumi ask me to make chocolate, but if I know you will bring these many chocolates, I wouldn't make it,"

"But these delicious, mom, right, Saruhiko?" Fushimi was bit surprised Yata also asking his opinion, he never tried ate homemade food before, but he didn't want act rude in front of adult, specially his mother.

He took bite, and swallow it. "...It was delicious, ma'am." He said quietly.

"Oh, thank you!" Yata's mom was delighted how they enjoyed her food.

"At least I got one chocolate, after all," mumbled Yata while ate his mother chocolate.

"Pfft, you got a chocolate from your own mother, how lame," tease Fushimi with his mock grin. "W-What the!? You got the same thing too, you little—"

"Mom! We're home!" Minoru and Megumi's calling cut of their little fight, in one second, Yata's house was full of laughter and crowded.

But this time, Fushimi didn't hate it, in fact, he enjoyed the warm atmosphere in Yata's household.

"Sorry, my folks really loudsome and like to meddle things, hope you aren't grumpy than usual," Explain Yata while walk him to the station.

"No, I'm already get used to it, Misaki still the loudest anyway," He chuckled. The sky was clear and no sign of snowing, but the air still cold as ice. He hide his mouth on his muffler.

"Hey! Don't call me that! Humph—" Misaki hide his hand on his jacket pocket. "Hey, why you

didn't want eat those chocolates, anyway?"

"Because some of them was homemade."

"That's more reason to not waste it, you idiot, but you ate my mom's chocolate anyway," he mumbled while looking Fushimi annoyedly.

"….It's different, beside, I don't want upset your mother." Fushimi said quietly. Yata chuckled,

"See? You can be nice if you try," they went silent for a moment, when they finished walking on the front station, Yata decided to ask again.

"Then... if I made some, would you eat it?" Fushimi surprised with his ambigous question, but he find Yata's homemade food never fail to entertain his tongue, he nodded slowly.

"Only if you eat it first in front of me."

"Hey! Don't assume I would poisoning you, idiot." He shouted, attracting some passerby to look at them, Fushimi hiding his grin on his muffler and waving his hand. He always bad mood in Valentine day, the so called showing your love day, and he prefer to be alone, but after spending time in Yata's house, he found having a company for while was not bad at all.

* * *

Yata Misaki didn't know that day, he actually pissed off because of how poor Fushimi treated those girls who had crush on him, not because he was one of popular guy that always got chocolate every valentine day and he didn't get any, he didn't know why feel like that, but what he remembered, he actually picture himself as one of those girls and feel really bad if Fushimi did same thing towards him like others, which made him weirded out when he realize that.

A lot of things happened since then, he got to know Oogai Aya, they chasing after the blimp and they discovered some strong gang called HOMRA, he and Fushimi develop unexpected adventure and their bond was deeper than he thought. Like example, Fushimi actually genuinely laughed at him, which was the most rare moment he ever find Fushimi opened himself.

The sound of exciting girls on the class make Yata snapped out from the flashback of the events, he was in the middle of class, the girls were giggling and whispering, some of them bring out their favorite magazines and show some of chocolate's picture.

'Oh right, Valentine Day coming up!' He thought, he found himself anxious and excited in the same time. He did practice with his mother making chocolate but the result never satisfying him. He need to made chocolate that fit with Fushimi, not too sweet but not too bitter.

'Why he is the one who the most difficult picky eater of all people!?' Yata was frustasted how he had not been succeed making chocolates.

"Oi, Misaki, the class is over, why you staring the wall like an idiot?" Fushimi smack his shoulder since Yata didn't response him right away.

"What? Hey! I was thinking hard stuff now, this all your fault for being picky eater!" Yata stood up and carry his bag, he decided to learn again.

"You're not going to arcade today?" Fushimi was surprised Yata didn't drag him to somwhere today.

"Ah, about that, I'm gonna busy for while so sorry! Don't worry I will still hang out with you after I'm done, see ya, Saru!" He waved his hand and quickly get out from the classroom.

Fushimi should feel relieved no one going to bother him, but small part of him feel... little lonely.

"Listen, that wasn't the right way to make chocolate, this was the right way to make chocolate!" Yata's mom seem also frustrated teaching her son making chocolate that keep failed.

"What's the difference!? It's still the same!" Yata even more frustated than her mother, the Valentine Day will come up tomorrow and he has zero chocolate to give.

'For this gloomy asshole, I shouldn't have promise things that I can't do' Yata feel regret little, but he slapped his face and face his mother.

"Please one more time," Yata's face and hand full of flour, chocolate and cream, but his eyes still hasn't give up.

Yata's mom sighed, she couldn't turn down her beloved child's request. "Okay, but you promise me to not waste food and you will eat these failed chocolates," "Roger, mom!"

"Listen, I don't think your chocolate fail at all, no matter how bad the appearance, if the taste was good, the person that will eat will enjoy it, so I think we need to focus to the taste first."

'But Fushimi's peaky eater, if he disgusted with the appearance, I doubt he would eat it,' Yata wasn't sure about it but since her mother was the expert, he have to listened her.

After countless battles in the kitchen with her mother, like the right proposition of sugar and chocolate, also the patience on baking them, Yata finally made a decent chocolate with warm and delicious taste, similar to her mother's chocolate. He finally feels satisfied to his hardwork and begin to warp it with nice decoration.

His mother giggled seeing her eldest son was excited to give chocolate, which was unusual for him. But she decided to not tease him.

Yata end up eating the failed chocolates as dinner and he got stomachache in the morning.

Yata never been feel stupid, he just realized Valentine Day is all about girls giving chocolates to guys, not the opposite. And he was about to give chocolate to his best friend, best mate, best partner, Fushimi Saruhiko, on Valentine Day.

'Why the heck that day I want to give chocolate!? It's not like he need chocolate, in fact, he always got it some in every Valentine day.' Yata want to bang his head on the walls.

"Misaki, what are you doing in the middle of hallway?" Fushimi show up in time when Yata want to run away.

"Oh shit! You're here!" Yata quickly hide his bag that consist the chocolate he made yesterday. "I mean, what a surprise, man, I thought you already gone home since you know—you hate Valentine day, right?" He patted Fushimi's shoulder and walk nervously to the lobby.

Fushimi raise his eyebrow, suspicious to Yata's odd act for entire day, he didn't greet nor say anything to him, he keep staring his table and then nervous for nothing.

"Did you hit your head or something? You acting like insane person today," As Fushimi spoke, he changed his shoes and took his umbrella.

Turn out today weather was heavy rainy, a lot of students took shelter or walk with their umbrellas. Yata remembered he didn't bring any umbrella today.

"Damn, I forgot to bring umbrella!" Yata nervously searching something in his bag. Suddenly Fushimi pull him to under his umbrella. "This umbrella enough for both of us, beside you need to explain what are you planning today?"

"E-Eh what!?" Yata got more nervous because there was no distance between them, but he can't refuse his offer, he didn't want his chocolates get soaked by the rain, knowing how heavy it was.

"Don't pretend you forgot, yesterday you told me free my time so you can surprise me, now tell me," Fushimi clicked his tongue, irritated seeing how slow Yata react.

"Ah about that, hmmmmmm," Yata spotted some deserted shop in the side of front station. "Let's stop at that first."

The weather didn't get any better, in fact, the wind went worse and since Fushimi didn't gripped the umbrella that strong, their umbrella got caught on the wind and they get a bit soaked.

"This so suuuuuck!" Complained Yata when his shirt got soaked, luckily the bag didn't get soaked badly.

Even Fushimi's face got grumpier because his glasses and hair got wet. 'Okay its now or never.' Yata nervously took out the chocolates while Fushimi cleaned up his glasses.

"Uh, Saru, don't get mad or teasing me for this okay, here," Fushimi turned his side to Yata and look surprised.

"…. You made chocolates? And now you giving it to me?" Fushimi didn't quite understand what

the meaning of this.

"L—look! You've said you would eat it, okay? And I feel bad if I didn't keep promise, so here!"

"Are you sure this wasn't poisoned?"

"Of course it's not! Here!" Yata took bite one of his chocolates. "I didn't get pass out right?"

"…. If you say so," Fushimi took the his small bag of chocolate and look disgusted to it. "It's look

horrible—"

"Don't make me hit you, damn monkey!" Yata growled, but then he bit his lip when Fushimi took the bite and his face didn't look like hate it.

"….Not bad, I think your mother genes got in you," He said quietly while ate it.

"Of course, I am! Heh! The amount of practice making these really paid off," Yata rub his cheek while smiling widely. He never thought he would feel happy seeing Fushimi ate the chocolates without complain.

Fushimi end up ate all the chocolates while both of them wait the rain get out. When he finished, he licked some leftover chocolates on his finger. Yata blushed when he staring him too long.

'The fuck wrong with me!?' Yata want to smack his head badly.

"So, Do I need return something in White day? What a pain in the ass," Fushimi commented with dull tone, even thought he didn't mean that why, but he noticed how unusual Yata's reaction lately.

"What? Duh, you don't need to if you don't want, idiot," Yata grumbled, but Fushimi chuckled, he got pat Yata's head.

"Thanks anyway, see you." He said before took his umbrella and walk away to the station. Yata found himself grinning while waiting the rain finished. 'Guess I'm the only person who can make Saruhiko eat,'

On March 14th, Fushimi giving him some cheap looking white chocolates that he bought on the store, of course Yata feel pissed for Fushimi's poor choice, but in the end he enjoyed the chocolate while chatting with him on the rooftop school like usual.

* * *

Their habit of giving chocolates each other still continue even after they joined HOMRA, no matter how grumpy Fushimi, Yata never break his promise to provide him chocolates every Valentine's day.

Sometimes, Fushimi feel mad seeing Yata keep giving him just because the promise, or the tradition, the dull feeling he feel on his heart bugging him to throw those irritating chocolates, but he never did it.

Especially when he saw those messy and burned hands of Yata after baking them, even the chocolates getting better, Yata always pour his hardwork of making it, Fushimi always saw it since they live together.

In exchange, Fushimi also put some effort for White day's gift, sometimes he gives Yata's favorite lollipop, or treat him in his favorite's ramen shop, or anything related Yata's favorite food, its not always chocolates, Fushimi pretty sure Yata will get bored of it. But it was bit odd for Fushimi that he never thought he would be bored of keep receiving Yata's chocolate.

One day when their apartment full of HOMRA buddies, Fushimi get more upset than ever, 'It's not like I'm looking forward tomorrow's stupid Valentine's day,' he thought, while he grumpily hide himself on the top of bunk bed.

"Okay guys, time you all get out from here!" Said Yata suddenly when the clock hit on six pm, all his friends groaned disappointingly.

"What? That's no fun, why Yata-san?" Protested Kamamoto, and rest of guy following him, but Yata didn't give budge to his friends and dragged them out from their room.

"Now then, let's start!" Yata said to himself, Fushimi didn't try to talk him whenever he was in bad mood, but he peeked little from his bunk bed.

Yata preparing his chocolates again, and Fushimi remembered tomorrow was Valentine's day, some how, he felt heavy, something on his chest felt hurt. Fushimi didn't know why it irritated him, his logic tell him he should be happy Yata actually ditched those HOMRA clowns and do something for him only.

Everything makes Fushimi irritated, he clicked his tongue. "Are you still preparing those chocolates again?"

Yata look up toward him. "Hmm? What's wrong about that?"

 **[I don't need those petty chocolates again]**

 **[Why you keep giving me those chocolates anyway]**

 **[I think we should stop doing this—]**

But those words never come out from his mouth, he bit his lips and muttered. "Nothing, really."

The next day, Yata left early because he got chores with Kusanagi on HOMRA Bar, but he left the chocolates with notes on it. Fushimi opened it while scratched his messy hair.

 _{ Happy Valentine's Day—Heck, this sound weird, anyway you have been so bad mood lately, so I tried to make it have same taste like Mom's, hopefully this chocolate taste better than last year! }_

 _\- Yatagarasu M_

 _P.S I think I'm getting good making chocolates! Maybe I can be passieter? Or what it's called? Nah, nvm }_

He shouldn't be smiling at those crappy writing or the warm chocolates, he thought, because in the end, Yata always go to HOMRA in the first place when he got trouble.

But he can't stop himself for happy that Yata didn't change one bit about the chocolate.

'I should treat him Sushi next March, he never eats fancy food, after all' thought Fushimi while eat the chocolate.

* * *

Yata know his friendship with Fushimi have been drift away ever since they joined HOMRA and Yata focused his life to HOMRA.

He knew Fushimi actually dislikes HOMRA, Suoh Mikoto, and anything related to them, but despise all of that, he still staying with him, he still come HOMRA sometimes, and he still help him whenever he got trouble.

Fushimi always be there for him whenever he need.

'Heck, he still accept my chocolates every year, if he hates me, he wouldn't even bother to eat it in the first place,' He thought whenever he had doubt on Fushimi.

But he can't turn blind eye about Fushimi's talent. Fushimi got worst attitude when he dealing with people, he also likes to saying something that likely people will mad at him for saying rude things, and he one of typical person that won't tell you if he was mad, sad, or anything that make him look like weak person.

He can't blame him, having monstrous father like Fushimi Niki was one of reason why Fushimi act like that.

But his talent was different matter. Fushimi really good at programming, he could hack any website when he was middle school, and now when he had a lot free time, Yata know Fushimi's skill had been increased after they joined HOMRA, especially Fushimi also learn some basic self-defense and how using knife.

Even Fushimi joined HOMRA just for following Yata, his talent also useful to HOMRA and he helped a lot of works for Kusanagi and others, sometimes Yata was so jealous to him, because his good point only his loyalty toward HOMRA.

He would never admit he was weak, but he knew his power was nothing if compared to Fushimi's talent, that's why he worked hard, he spends time so much to Mikoto and others, spending time practicing and fight some thugs so he would become stronger. But Yata only human after all, he also make mistakes.

He should talk more to Fushimi, thought he already tried it and it was making Fushimi more bad mood, but at least he should have communicated Fushimi more than ever. So Fushimi won't go away.

Like today, he was standing in front of him in the alley, saying things he want to quit HOMRA and join Scepter 4 instead.

Yata knew someday Fushimi would prefer going somewhere without him, but he didn't know it would be today and all of this happening so fast.

"Oi, Misaki, did you hear me?" Said Fushimi in mocked tone, seeing Yata frozen up wasn't in his plan.

"A-Ah, what? O-oh right, well, you said you want to quit, huh?" Yata can't thinking right now, suddenly his brain stopped working and the anxious that he have been hiding all this time blow up in his stomach.

"Are you listening? Or is this too much for you to handle, huh?" Fushimi begin to taunt him with his wicked smile.

"OF COURSE IT IS, DUMBASS! You, who never tried to listen to me whenever I want to talk to you, suddenly deciding to join that shitty group without ask me first? What are you expecting!?" Yata started to lose himself, he didn't know what to do or to say anything, but he knew he shouldn't keep quiet, he need to say something. Something.

"Why would I ask you first, You will be always saying HOMRA This, HOMRA that, I'm sick it of—"

"Of course not!" Yata gripped hard Saruhiko's jacket. "I would have listened to you, Asshole, You never try talk anything to me ever since we joined HOMRA, you close yourself, even to me, and What I suppose to do!? I always thinking what best for you!"

It wasn't going exactly what I planned, Fushimi thought, he planned to tell Yata while riled him off, so Yata would hate him and he can go to Scepter 4 peacefully.

He started to feel annoyed, Yata should be the one who pissed off, not him, why Yata keep saying like he was the one who most understood him?

Fushimi pushed Yata off. "The best of what? You always thinking about HOMRA, all for the sake Oh The Great Suoh Mikoto and those precious comrades of yours, just admit it, I'm nothing but also those pawns."

"You've got it wrong, I don't understand what the heck are you talking about, the pawns or shits, But what's wrong you being a HOMRA Comrades?"

"See—That's the point, I'm not in the circle of thugs like you, I'm not some fanboy who fawning over 'Mikoto-san', Ugh, even my tongue feel disgusted saying his name—"

Fushimi pull out his best mockery face to Yata, the more Yata get angry, the more he can cut off their bond as soon as possible.

"SHUT UP!" Fushimi smiled wickedly when Yata fell for the bait.

'Good, say it, Misaki, say it that You hate me and you want to—' He saw Yata swung his hand toward him, Fushimi didn't budge to move.

But the fist missed on purpose. He hit the wall beside Fushimi. "Are you idiot, you missed—"

"SHUT UP, I KNOW!" Yata screaming, but Fushimi notice Yata actually cried in front of him. "I know, dammit, I know you didn't like HOMRA and Mikoto san in the first place, I know you didn't enjoy them as company whenever we hung out, Heck, it's not like we know each other just for moment, I have been with you for years, dumbass!"

Yata tried his best to not let his voice cracked, but the tears wont stop flowing on his cheek. Fushimi never guessed Yata would breakdown in front of him, out of all people, and Fushimi feel something hurt in his chest.

'The hell, this wasn't going as I planned!'

"That's why I tried so hard to be strong, That's why I devote myself to Mikoto-san so I could be strong like him. So I could protect you and others!"

"The hell... I don't need your protection." Fushimi mumbled, he was out of idea what he could do

to make Yata hates him, and the worst, he start to feel guilty. 'Dammit' he cursed on his head.

"Shut up! You don't know how terrifying when I saw you almost dying because of me! I never been feel scared and hopeless like that time! I don't want to lose you again!" Yata's teary eyes and his words suddenly make Fushimi's heart thumping.

'Ugh, not now.' Fushimi grip hard on his own hand. "You are so dumb, recalling those memories won't make me return to HOM—"

Slap.

Yata slapped him, but Fushimi felt Yata had just slapped his life, his vision of all this time. Yata grabbed his shirt again, for making sure Fushimi listened him.

"Listen here, you asshole, I'm talking about how you almost dying, I-if you want to quit, FINE! You can quit, I don't have right to stop you, nor anybody, because it's your choice..." Yata avert his eyes, he tried to not plead him to go back to HOMRA, but he couldn't lie to himself that he was okay Fushimi would left him.

"...Idiot, you should have hated me and called me traitor, you HOMRA lover, why won't you hate me?" Fushimi spoke, he tried his best to cover his sadness, but his tone couldn't lie.

Yata noticed how hurt Fushimi too, judging how he look pained when seeing Yata's messy face.

Yata swallowed all the nervous and decided to tell him.

"Because you are my number one partner, there is no way I would want break this."

Fushimi can't say anything, he didn't expect to get answer like that. Both of them staring for while, lost of words to say, they didn't said anything provoke or pleading to go back HOMRA again.

Fushimi decided to dismiss the car that have been waiting him to escort him to Scepter 4, he also send text message to his new boss that he would move to Scepter 4 tomorrow instead.

After Yata feel calm, he wiped his face with his arm to erase the tears and asked him. "How long you have been wanting to move Scepter 4?"

"….. Not for long..." Fushimi seems hesitate to answer, but he spoke to him anyway.

Yata scratched his nose. "Then... Does Mikoto-san a or Kusanagi-san know this?"

Fushimi guessed if he answered honestly it would upset him more but he knew he didn't have a reason to lie. "... Yes, they know,"

"Dammit, I even not the first person to know this, you're so cruel, you know what, you should be honest to me and to yourself," Yata stood up and cleaned his mess. Both of them still mess because the earlier fight.

"…. I don't think you would accept it, Misaki, that's why I keep it secret." He look away from Yata, he didn't know how to act in front of Yata anymore, all his plan messed up, and yet, he didn't feel massive regret like he predicted.

"You're too underestimate me, you know," Yata hit Fushimi shoulder with his bro fist while grinning. Fushimi clicked his tongue and slapped his hand.

"You're too dumb, any normal person would straight call me traitor and leave me alone." Fushimi didn't want see Yata smiled to him, even after what he has done to him.

"Why you want me to hate you so bad? I have been knowing you for long, sure, you make me pissed off every day, but hate is strong word, I don't think I can, you know, mad at you all the time, so won't it much better if you want to parted away in good terms with me." Yata asked him to the point, knowing fighting with Fushimi won't get him anywhere, while Fushimi was flustered inside his head, because Yata asked a question that he never expected.

 **[It's not like that, if you don't hate me—]**

 **[You won't looking at me anymore]**

 **[All this effort to move out from you become useless]**

Again, Fushimi can't find any right words to tell him the truth, he didn't know why he want Yata hate him so much when he trying to find a answer. In the end, Yata decide to not ask again.

"Well, let's go home together, for the last time, you haven't packed your items, right? Let me help you," Yata bumped his hand again to his shoulder and walk toward their small apartment.

"Misaki." Fushimi's mouth moved suddenly, feeling he need let out the urge to make clear their complicated relationship.

"Hmmm?" Yata turn around his head to faced him, seeing he act normally made him felt sudden uneasiness.

... You're not mad?" He asked once again, this time he didn't mask his face with twisted smirk, Yata saw how painful Fushimi felt.

he coughed up little to gain his attention. "Listen I was mad to you, very mad, but when I'm thinking back again, I think it's also part of my fault for not reaching you or be with you when you need me the most, so, maybe this decision could make us self-introspection, ya know?"

It was simple and fast, but it gave Fushimi huge relief feeling on his heart. 'Why are you so forgiving easily to me? What an Idiot,' Fushimi let out small chuckle.

"…. Who are you and what you did to Yata Misaki?" It wasn't sound like Fushimi gave him

compliment, Yata shouldn't expect Fushimi would act happy, he felt pissed again somehow.

Yata pointed a finger to Fushimi. "Hey! Even I'm dumb, I'm still capable thinking with logic, unlike you!"

"So you admit you're dumb." Said Fushimi while humming a tone and went inside their little apartment first.

Unable to find a fine words to fight back, Yata let out a loud groan. "Uuuuuuugrh!"

* * *

It's been 3 years after Fushimi moving out from their small apartment. They decided to sell the old apartment off and Yata rent new apartment with Kamamoto that closer toward HOMRA.

'Good bye our small world' That what Yata thought when he parted with his first apartment with Fushimi, he thought he may can't meet Fushimi often. But he was wrong.

He always there, whenever he crashes to Scepter's 4 Patrol, and the funny thing, Fushimi never stop teasing or taunting him whenever he had chance.

He used to hate all Scepter's 4 members and the ice queen but ever since Fushimi joined, he was way more annoying, even more than the Scepter's 4 captain, especially when he changed his hair that have similarity with his late father.

"Alone all by yourself, Mi~Sa~Ki~?"

"Shut up, you damn monkey!"

They never stop fighting whenever they meet, start when both of teams awkward to each other until they both get used to their fight and waiting The Ice Queen or Kusanagi stop the fight.

"He just pissed me off." That's what they answer if they were asked why they keep fighting everytime they met.

But gradually, start on the 2nd year after Fushimi left, whenever Yata was chilling out in the small gang while drinking some soda from vending machine, Fushimi show up and drinking the same thing. They still bickering and mocking each other, but they didn't engage a battle, they just talking like some normal comrades.

And Fushimi didn't hate it.

"I never thought you like spending time outside, when you live with me, you don't want to come out no matter how I budge you!" Said Yata casually.

"It's because there so many gossipers and useless subordinates that cares stupid things, and Ice Queen so bossy," Explain Fushimi while rubbing his head, he got more less sleep than ever thanks to Captain's orders.

"Sound like a hell job, but you like it at there right?" Fushimi didn't expect Yata would ask how he feeling, he never asked those questions before, its like he was scared seeing how Fushimi fit in other groups.

"…. The payment it's not bad." He avoided the main question while took a sip again.

Yata grinned. "I'm glad, then!"

Fushimi clicked his tongue and look away, somehow he felt annoyed if Yata would delighted if Fushimi happy.

"Oh, right timing, here." Misaki pulled out his small gift that full of chocolates, he still giving Fushimi chocolates depise they live in different place, if he couldn't found Fushimi, he usually give it to Scepter's 4 guy that patrolling that day.

"What? You still baking these?" Fushimi didn't reject it and examine the chocolates, it was bit melted because it have been in Yata's pocket too long.

"Of course, I have been looking forward to give it you, since I found the secret ingredients, I realize what I have been missing!" Yata drank the soda until the last drop and throw the can to the trash bin.

"What?" Fushimi ask him while ate some, the taste wasn't that good but he admit it the taste was bit more better than last year.

"I'm making it while thinking about you, and its turn out more effective!" Yata said it while giving him bright smile.

It caught him off guard, the bizarre thump sound of his heart make him suddenly nervous. He got annoyed, Fushimi pull Yata by grabbing his jacket, and he saw chances.

"Why are you drinking like 5th graders?" Yata was defenseless at that time, he took his chance and pressed his face closely to him.

"What are you—AAAAAH! What the hell!? Get off!" Yata didn't expect Fushimi would pulled him closer and licked chin, almost got his lips.

Fushimi pull over his face and dodge the punch smoothly. "You never stop acting like a child, huh," Tease Fushimi while smirking, he licked his hand again that got a bit chocolate and walk away from Yata, ignoring the sudden outburst from him.

"You fucking P-p-pervert!" He shouted, he felt his heart almost explode at that time.

* * *

Fushimi hurriedly ran toward Yata who had been hiding in the back of alley that they usually met on free time.

The situation has been dire. Suoh Mikoto had been sent to Hospital because of Ashinaka's incident, Totsuka hasn't recovered from the shots yet, Kusanagi gone for months and no news from him, and the Gold King has been missing, HOMRA was completely mess.

The only remaining faithful members only Yata, Kamamoto and Anna.

Unfortunately, they had been attacked by someone that may from Green clan and Anna was kidnapped.

The black hair guy who had been helped them can't stop him from kidnapping Anna.

"Misaki!" Fushimi found him laying on the corner while coughing, he was injured badly because trying to save Anna earlier from the Green guy.

"S—Saru!" Yata suddenly stood up while coughing. Luckily Fushimi was in right time to catch

him from falling.

"H-Help Anna! He kidnapped her! Somebody must save her!" Yata desperitaly shook off Fushimi's shoulder.

"Calm down, I already asked Awashima to find Anna, but it will took time to prepare the squads,"

"What the hell!? What are you waiting for!? Anna can got killed if you guys didn't do anything!" Yata yelled too loud, which cause him more coughing.

Ever since Mikoto has been treated in hospital and hasn't regain consciousness for months, Yata was the one who get most depressed. The pressure and the worry he felt must be heavy enough to corner Yata and made him look like pitiful guy.

Deep down, Fushimi want to feel delighted because the man he hated was finally gone for a while, and what he wish for to gain Yata's attention was granted, now Yata clutching to him, desperately need his help and he didn't have anybody else to rely on, but he knew, deep down, he also feel devastated seeing Yata's in weak state.

He slapped Yata really hard. Like that time.

Yata rubbed the red cheek, while stared Fushimi with shocked expression.

"Snap out it, Misaki, if you want to save her badly, then you must the one who save her, You are HOMRA Vanguard after all." Fushimi was irritated seeing how broken and unstable Yata lately.

Fushimi's words sink into Yata's brain he finally realized what he need to do. He still can do something for his friend, and he knew Anna wasn't a weak girl like other girls and he knew he wasn't alone too, Fushimi and the blues also trying the best for helping. He also need to do something.

"You're right, I shouldn't have look for help, I must the one who help her! Heck, I even ask help to blues! I must be goddamit crazy!" Finally Yata get himself together, he slapped his own face and stood up with his favorite bat.

Fushimi quickly grabbed Yata's shoulder. "Tch, I shouldn't have encouraged you if you going reckless again. Let me ask, do you know where she is?"

"Ah...Nope?" Judging how dumb Yata's look. Fushimi want to give snarky comment but he

decided to hold it.

"You're hopeless, here." Fushimi send some coordinate that consist Anna's location. "You go to here first, I will return to base to get some help, if you're in great danger, I suggest you give signal to me," Fushimi noticed Yata still wearing the watch he gave, Yata nodded and turn on the GPS System to track the location.

"Thanks, Saru, I know you're the best, I owe you one!" Yata left while using his skateboard to speed up, Fushimi waved back and he return to base.

He didn't like seeing Yata happy with other than himself, but he hate it more if Yata was depressed.

'At least this what I can do.'

* * *

Yata never been feel more grateful when Fushimi helped him last time, not only he could save Anna, he got himself a new King, or Queen exactly, safe and sound.

He owes a life debt to Fushimi, because for him, HOMRA always his second home. Fushimi didn't want to admit he just helped him and he act more annoying than ever, especially after Scepter's 4 and HOMRA team up to defeat the Green clans.

But when he found out what Munakata assign Fushimi a suicide mission, Yata never felt so hopeless, not only he regrets doubting Fushimi's loyalty, he felt scared, the same horror sensation like when he almost watching Fushimi died in front of him. This time Mikoto didn't help them.

Yata decided he will save Fushimi, even if it cost his life.

He came in the right time, when Anna allowed him to help Fushimi first before the main mission, he use all his strength to catch up Fushimi and it turn out he almost get killed by Sukuna.

He never felt huge relief like this before after saving Fushimi. 'Maybe I was destined to help him after all,' Thought Yata.

Fushimi protested to him why he would save him, and Yata yelled him back because he knew Fushimi's loyalty always in Scepter's 4 side, he knew Fushimi acknowledge Munakata as his king, just like he acknowledge Mikoto as his king.

Fushimi won't admit how he feel happy when Yata always believe in him, but Yata knew anyway, because there is no way Fushimi would have fought back Sukuna together with Yata if he wasn't in good mood.

When Fushimi asked who the most important in his life, Yata would have answer it was Fushimi all the time, ever since he met him. But remembering how improtant his main mission, he answered Anna. After the small talk done, Yata decided to continue the mission and Fushimi wait for aid, luckily Douhan arrived on right time, and turns out it was Captain's orders that saved him.

Meanwhile Fushimi didn't feel irritated for the answer, he wouldn't need a word from Yata for recognition of their feeling, he knew Yata always coming right to him, just like when he did to him.

This time, Fushimi saved by Yata's words, he can learn he was allowed to feel grateful toward his teammates and Captains, because his loyalty also stay on Scepter's 4.

But he still uncomfortable got welcome hug from his teammates, especially from the Captain.

After the Slate incident and the powers of Clans and Kings gone, Fushimi and Yata started to hang out more often, it was awkward at first since Fushimi stop trying to bait Yata as usual and he act more openly than before, Yata admit the changes of Fushimi's behaviour toward him gave him weird feelings, but mostly Yata gladly accept it, spending time with Fushimi made him realize that his best spot was beside him after all. One day, Yata invited Fushimi to visit his family since her mother has been nagging him to visit, and they decided to visit in the end of the week.

"I can't believe The Slate have been over, I'm gonna miss my days when I could use my powers!" Yelled Yata in the middle of the night, walking to the train station after he and Fushimi visited Yata's family.

Fushimi was hesitated at first but when they welcome him like in old days, Fushimi admit he missed them for years after leaving the hometown and blended well enough.

"If you're going use Slate Power until you grown old, I bet you die quickly." Added Fushimi in monotone.

"Don't say die in that tone! It's like you didn't mind I would die in any moment!"

"I'm just joking, idiot," Fushimi messed Yata's hair while Yata mumbled, usually he would slapped back, but it seems he got used to it. As long Fushimi didn't mention about their difference height.

"Hey, even thought we didn't have power anymore, I'm still thinking Anna and Mikoto-san are my King and Queen! How about you, Saru? Munakata always be your king, right?"

Fushimi stared Yata little, usually Yata always be in bad mood whenever he mentioned Munakata or Captain in front of him, its like he was jealous, but now he just giving normal response.

'It's not fair.' He thought. 'If only he knows.'

He nodded slowly. Yata stretching his hand out to the air while yawned. Fushimi thinking back the time he spend with Yata after the incident was making him feel warm, but in the end of the day, he felt something empty inside him, something like he need to confess something before he got misunderstood about Yata again.

'It's now or never,' Fushimi bite his lips."Misaki, there something I want to tell you..." Fushimi stopped his track while looking seriously to Yata.

"Hmm, what is it?" Yata who didn't saw how different Fushimi's act asked him casually.

"I think we should stop the exchange chocolate tradition."

Both of them were silent in instant.

Yata was dumbfounded by Fushimi's random request. Sure he knew Fushimi was uncomfortable with it, but it was unexpected. Yata trying so hard to find right words to ask back without hurting Fushimi's thoughts, but before he can say anything, Fushimi added more.

"And I think I don't want hang out with you for while." This time, Yata felt he was like being struck of lightning.

"W-What!? Why!? We had just reconciled last month! And there so much things I want to do with you!" Yata didn't stop his outburst, the sudden information he received make him more nervous and panic, he thinking back again, nothing went wrong when he spending time with Fushimi, he confused what was the trigger that made Fushimi want to stop.

Fushimi averted his eyes, Yata's reaction was always exceed his expectation and he wanted to tease him so bad, but this wasn't the right time.

"Ugh, if I did something offensive again, I would apologize for that, but cutting off communication like that—" Yata quickly apologize before he regret, but Fushimi cut off his conversation.

"I never said I was cutting off communication." Fushimi still keep his cool posture. Yata's hand trembling more.

"W-What? but you said you don't want to meet me—"

"We could still keep in touch by message, but we won't meet for while." The tone that Fushimi made Yata want to mad.

"Why!? Don't decided things like that! I-I don't want to stop seeing you..."

This time Fushimi couldn't hide his smug face. "Why, then? Give me reason why I should,"

"D-Don't you get it... Argh!" Suddenly Yata pushed Fushimi over the neighbor walls and keep

his both arms beside Fushimi, it's like he was trying to kabedon Fushimi.

Yata's face red as tomatoes when he trying to spit out the words. "I-I just figure out after uh—You know, the slate incident, I want to be with you, not because about HOMRA, mission, partner, stuff like that. It's because... Just you, the monkey that I care about," He can't afford the amount of stare he received from Fushimi, he decided to look away while fidgeting nervously.

"Cute." Fushimi blurted it out.

"W-What did you just call me—Hmph!" Fushimi pushed his lips toward Yata's lips. Their lips crashed, it was dry and bitter, but Fushimi took his whole lips and suck the Yata's bottom lips.

Yata still frozen up until Fushimi pulled out from their kiss. "T-That was my first kiss! You Asshole!" Yata walk backwards and giving Fushimi space, he wanted to hit the tall guy so bad, but he knew he didn't dislike it. in fact, he like it, a lot.

"Sorry, I was just teasing you." Fushimi pulled off his trademark smirk. "I didn't mean this would pushing you to confess, but that was smooth, I almost got heart attack by your kabedon," Yata couldn't figure out Fushimi was compliment him or mock him, his head too hot to think.

"W-Wait, Did you mean all of them was lies!? Including the chocolates!?" They were lucky the neighborhood didn't suddenly went out and scold them how loud Yata was.

"Yes." Fushimi said it like he didn't regret single thing about what he have done.

"Y-You fucking sadist! I hate you—" Yata was about to punch Fushimi again, but he stopped him and pulled him into hug instead.

"Misaki, go out with me." This time Fushimi asked him, with serious tone, even their eyes didn't meet, Yata notice how red Fushimi's cheek. Seeing how rarely Fushimi blushes, Yata didn't have heart to hit him, instead the new discovery made him got heart attack too.

"Y-Y-You could ask me without teasing!" Yata feel so dumb for believing every words that come out from Fushimi's mouth.

"I need to make sure you feel the same way," Fushimi chuckled while nuzzling his head into Yata's neck, he felt Yata so small in his embrace, he still would told his feelings even if Yata didn't feel the same way, he thought.

Yata groaned while hugging Fushimi back, it was rare to see Fushimi made move to him first, even thought he felt pissed off, he also feeling giddy because his feelings and his was finally connected. He gave small punch on Fushimi's head and steal kiss to his lips. this time it wasn't sloppy at first.

"Dumbass, you won't get chocolate this year!"

[FIN]

* * *

A/N : Thank you for reading until the end! As always I apologize for many mistakes I made in this fic start from grammar, typos, etc.


	2. Chapter 2 - Misaki Birthday

A/N : This chapter dedicated for Yata Misaki's Birthday this year! The story about what happen after they begin dating Contain Smut of Sarumi and Misaru This fic is Unbetaed

Disclaimer : I do not own K Project and the characters

* * *

It's Not Sweet as Chocolate, but Hot as Chilli 

.

.

.

Months after they confessed each other, Yata Misaki finally got in relationship with Fushimi officially. He expected something will change between them, but the truth was none of them, especially Fushimi, changed their act.

Their ordinary activity sometimes ticked off Yata, because he felt he wasn't dating with him after all, but Yata decided not to bring it up in front of Fushimi, he should be grateful his long-time desire to have Fushimi thinking him as the one he only need was enough for him. He knew his abnormal feelings since middle school, he just won't admit it until that day.

"Boss, I head first, kay? Take care!" Said Yata when he went out from his new part time job and ride his new skateboard, his manager also said something back and waved his hand to him.

Yata always feel excited whenever he met up with his boyfriend after his work done in Scepter's 4 Headquarters and they walk home together to their new apartment, sometimes Yata drop off in the convenience store to buy some ingredients for their dinner. Yata loved this moment deeply from his heart, because this remind him of their old routine during the years they lived together.

'Well, there's nothing need to worry about this! Saru and I feel the same for each other, we don't need to act like couple, right?'

He thought for himself, the black blu-ish hair guy was standing beside the gate of Scepter's 4 Headquarters, Yata saw him was greeted by some of his co-workers and Fushimi grumpily greet back by giving his annoyed face while retort something that would offended him, luckily, the co-workers who greet him already used to Fushimi's behaviour, they said goodbyes cheerfuly.

"You still jerk as always, huh," Said Yata after Fushimi took of one of his earphones. "What did I told you to act nice with people who working with you? I'm so confused why you still get employed with that kind attitude of yours!"

"Shut up, Misaki, maybe this is proving that skill was the needed most in this cruel world," Retrod Fushimi while giving his mischievous grin. "Or do you want me to stop act nicely just for you, one and only?" He whispered huskily.

Yata's face get red in one second. "W-W-What!? You still act like an asshole to me every time, Monkey!" If he brought any supermarkets stuff, he would like to throw it to Fushimi's face to get rid of trademark grin.

Fushimi playfully patted Yata's head. "Let's go home, I'm tired." Yata also noticed some eye-bags under Fushimi's eyes, it wasn't unusual he got eyebags, back in the days they lived separated, Yata often found Fushimi didn't get sleep as used to be because his job, thankfully when he lived with Yata again, his insomniac habit has bit cured.

"Hey, are you working too hard lately, now? You can tell me If you're... struggling with budget, you know," Asked Yata since he felt guilty for giving Fushimi's responsibility to pay their rents, electrics, waters and other bills. Sure, Yata helped him with his part time job, but Fushimi still paid their share around 65%.

"What are you talking about? Captain just assign me new mission, and because we didn't have power slate like used to, our progress kind of slow down, that's why I to finish some before they pilling up more," Fushimi gritted. Fushimi started to complain about his job more often when they lived together, but Yata know his job wasn't easy judging how often he fell asleep on his desk.

"Woah, you're really in tough position, aren't you have some co-workers that help you?"

"If they really help me, I won't need to stay awake for entire week, not only they're so slow, one of them likes to make mistakes everytime a big project put up on us."

"No wonder why you're so jerk to your co-workers, but still that is not an excuse to be rude to anybody!"

Fushimi seems didn't have intention to argue back, he just huffed and put his both hands on his pocket. "If you say so,"

Yata staring his hand movement, suddenly he got feeling want to touch his boyfriend's fingers, like he wanted to hold hands like other couples. He slowly trying to grab his hand, but Fushimi quickly noticed his movement and giving him confused look.

Yata feel busted and he too shy to admit want to hold hands, instead he hid his hands and start asking questions for the dinner.

At first Yata didn't bother the urge to touch Fushimi's any part of body, but the more he aware of

it, the more he wanted touch him more. Not only it makes him act weird and frustrated, he also failed to touch Fushimi since he was so quick observer and sensitive to anything that moved him too close.

'Ugh, why I act like a teenager in puberty!? I'm already 21 years old!' Yata furiously chopped some vegetables for their dinner.

He knew Fushimi won't like the vegetables stew but he still has to make it, before Fushimi got sick again, because lack of nutrition. Sometimes in their old days of living separated, Yata still coming to Fushimi's place which in Scepter's 4 dormitory just for giving healthy food so Fushimi would get less passed out when he was works. He always took care of him whenever he was sick too, even though Fushimi often chase him away.

After finish chopping, he put the vegetables on the stove, while waiting it, he observed Fushimi who still working on his desk. 'He still thin as always, do I need to get him fat? Those fingers so long and beautiful, I wonder—Wait! That's not what I think!' Yata bang his head to the table.

'Ugh, its not like I never get turn on by anything, I got my first wet dream on middle school too, Wait! I don't even remember it was girl or boy that time! Uuuuuurgh, why this is so complicated!' Yata's mind still jumbling, then his mind stop working when Fushimi pat his shoulders.

"Oi, are you cooking something? It's smell like a burn..."

"Huh? OH SHIT!" Yata ended up burning his cook again. He served the food with grim expression because his failed attempt to cook and Fushimi ate his food quietly. Usually Fushimi would mock and tease him about his clumsiness, but this time he went quiet too.

'He even ate my burned vegetables even he hates it, Ugh, I feel like want to cry,' Somehow Yata felt proud seeing how progressive Fushimi's habit.

"Hey, I have been observe you for a week, why are you acting weird? Are you hiding something?" Fushimi's ask to the point shocked Yata instantly.

"E-E-Eeeh!? W-what are you talking about!?"

Fushimi ate the food calmly. "Don't play dumb, you never let your guard down while cooking, this is the third time you burned my food, forgot wash up my clothes, and—"

"O-okay okay! I will tell you! After the dinner!" Yata hurriedly ate some food to choke down his nervousness while Fushimi just raise his eyebrows.

When Yata finished washed the dishes, Fushimi wait him on the living room's couch, no longer touching the laptop.

"Uuuh, I know you will think this is just stupid but something has bothered me..." He said quietly and sheepishly look to Fushimi.

Somehow, Fushimi's gesture become stiff, but his facial expression hid it well, he stared him while he continue.

"Uhm... It's not like I'm not happy, I'm so happy we could be together, but, uhm—I just felt nothing different with us, I mean, we're still together for the entire time, but I felt we kinda miss something important you know, like U-uh couple stuff—" Yata nervously explain his uneasiness while looking down shyly, but didn't expect Fushimi cut him down suddenly.

"Wait, are you telling me you have been acting weirds for these days just because you're not sure you want be love- dovey me or not?"

"O-of course I want but I always missing my chances, a-and you're so sly! How suppose I want to express it if—"

"Wait, you're mistaking here, you're the fault one." Yata dumbfounded by the words Fushimi pushing to him.

"Wha—What the heck, when I—"

"Remember our Valentine's day tradition? We had been doing it a long ago before we even become a couple, so if you feeling dull because our activity had been the same, well, certainly it wasn't my fault." Fushimi folded his hands while looking away, he seems annoyed by his worry of nothing.

"Whoa, are you the one who misunderstood here? I never said I got bored to giving you chocolates and do our routine daily, I-I just... don't know if you like psychical contact or not..." Fushimi's eye had been widened of Yata's confession. "A-Anyways, this is stupid! We fight over nothing again—Humph!"

Fushimi ambushed Yata again by giving him kiss without he noticed it. Yata still stiff when he got kissed by him and try to kiss him back, it was sloppy and mess, but they both satisfied it. Fushimi smirked when he pulled off.

"I wouldn't kiss you if I don't like you touching me," He whispered, Yata was still in lost of the sensation on his fast heartbeat.

"Oh, I don't like Public Display Affection, though."

* * *

They didn't kiss often as he thought after they dated, even Yata didn't give him any chocolates this year because Fushimi's request, even though he only joking, but he took him on his favorite bar to drink, they got drunk for the first time and they did a lot of kissing, and some of ambiguous

touching, but they didn't go far and they ended sleep in the same bed. After that day, nothing progressing rapidly beyond kissing.

Fushimi gave him something in the White day, a skateboard with love pattern, Yata didn't know Fushimi gave it to him to delight him or just mocking him, but he did need a new skateboard since the old one broke down, he ended up using it whenever he need to work on his part time job, in the end, he loved the gift.

When he thinking back then, Yata can remembered some parts of their drunk night, Yata taunt Fushimi like children's throwing tantrum, and Fushimi fussing about his co-workers's attitude, in the end they felt hot each other when they arrived on their apartment.

Fushimi smirking to him, taunting Yata to do something truth and dare game with their bottle and he agreed it, in the end Yata kissed Fushimi bravely because he annoyed to him how he stole his first kiss like that, so he decided to stole the "First person who touch his dick" Fushimi's by rubbed his hand to the bulge on Fushimi's pants. Since Fushimi was half drunk, he moaned loudly and which gave Yata a shock. They stared each other for while and then the continue kissing until Yata pushed himself from Fushimi and ran away to bathroom for puke.

Yata blushed for entire day after he remembered it, he even can't focus on his job for entire day, luckily his manager wasn't strict like before, he even allowed to rest half day.

'I feel so stupid,' Yata laid himself on his bed, his current bed actually sharing with Fushimi, since they both too lazy to buy new bed and since Yata's body wasn't that big, they actually fit and ended up sleeping together.

He couldn't asleep for first entire week, but then he grew accustomed to it and sleep on their bed, whenever Fushimi join him or not. But today was different, he realized he did have desire to want touching to each other bodies and he bet he couldn't sleep well.

He went out and buy some ingredients again, this time he want to cook successfully and surprise Fushimi, since his boyfriend really took his job serious and he also bought his favorite game last week, he need to repay him.

"I wonder where are you going, so I went home back earlier, so, you did skipping work, huh?" Commented Fushimi when he arrive at home.

"Of course not, Boss just so kind, he let me rest for half day today, so I decided to pour my cooking skills for my free time."

Fushimi snorted. "Just don't get burn again this time."

"You're too underestimate me!"

After 30 minutes, their dinner was done, Yata proudly served their food and ate it with joy.

Fushimi seems also enjoyed his cooking, because he finished all his vegetables even he despises it.

"Aaaa, what a day, I'm so happy when you ate all those vegetables, hahaha!" Yata stretched himself when he sat next to Fushimi on the couch.

Fushimi bored with the content of tv, so he decided to focus on Yata. "I ate them all because you will reward me, you said it back on the days we just moved in, you know,"

"Eh!? You're still remembered that? Well, I suppose it won't hurt..." Yata nervously moved his head closer to Fushimi. He touched his cheek softly. "Don't clash the teeth this time." He reminded it.

"Shut up, jerk." He pouted before pressed his lips to Fushimi's. It was soft since Fushimi had just drink a water, it wasn't taste bad neither good, but Fushimi's lips always gave him some soft feelings on his hearts.

Suddenly, Fushimi's lips begun to suck Yata's bottom lips, it gave him weird sensation but he won't back down, Yata open his mouth widely to capture the glasses guy's lips deeply, the wet noises and harsh breathing begun to roam around his room. It giving him more pleasures and sensation.

Yata's hand touched Fushimi's pants accidentally, but Fushimi jolted and gave out harsh noises, it was excited Yata, his hands begun to touch Fushimi's body slowly and pulled him into hug, Fushimi's hand also exploring around Yata's shirt, his fingers gave Yata shudder.

"Ah, Saru," he moaned. He panicked when he actually let out his voice and back down, he felt so ashamed and ready to receive some tease from his boyfriend. But Fushimi just stared him.

"Misaki, did you just?"

"S-Sorry, somehow, I can't control myself today..." Yata hide his bulge on his short by warped his legs and hugged him.

Fushimi chuckled. "No wonder why you feel so uneasy these days, I'm guessing you want to do

the next step, huh?"

"Eh?"

"I mean, we did kisses many times, even use tongue, and we did have some kind—touching session, back in February."

"You actually remember it? I thought you didn't remember it all!"

"Heh, I was drunk that day but I remembered all, besides, there's no way I can forget your red face that day," Fushimi's teasing become more unbearable so he decided to hid his face. "You're so jerk."

Fushimi didn't tease him again, moreover, he approached Yata by moving closer and whispered.

"Are you gonna continue this again?"

Yata looks up to him. "Continue? Like having S-S-Se—"

"Yes, I want to fuck you." He whispered huskily, if Yata's dick was hard as rock, he could came anytime by just listening his husky voices. 'Gosh, I'm pathetic!' He cursed himself.

"I-Uh, don't mind, but I don't know anything how to do two guys together—"

"Don't worry, I had been research it for while, and prepare the stuff in the room." Fushimi cut him shortly and dragged him to the bedroom, he ignored Yata's protest and pushed him on the bed.

"Since I know more than you, I take the top now." Fushimi stripped his clothes quickly while looking at Yata hungrily. Yata felt intimidated and excited in the same time.

He was annoyed Fushimi would be graduate from Virgin first, but he also can't resist the desire to want touch him, especially when he staring Fushimi's abs. Seems the glasses guy still maintaining his skinny body and his healthy food also helped him to fatten up his muscles.

"W-Wait!" He grogily trying to stop Fushimi approach him because he wanted to strip too but Fushimi didn't giving him chances.

"Shut up and let me devour you, idiot." Fushimi gave him hard kissing while unbuttoning his jeans and kicked his pants and boxers, he also helped undressed Yata's pants while not breaking their kissing.

The heat of kissing gave Yata's brains some dizziness, but he felt brand new sensation when his lower part of body actually get brushed off by Fushimi's torso.

Fushimi broke the kiss while stripping Yata's white shirt, he licked his lips as he saw Yata's body and begun to dig in, he gave some kisses in stomach and chest, which gave tickle sensation to Yata and he laughing.

But Yata stop laughing when Fushimi's finger brushed on of Fushimi's finger, and he tried to resist to moan when Fushimi's lips arrived on his nipples.

"W-W-Woah! Stop please, Saru! It's feels weird!" Protested Yata, but Fushimi didn't listen him and continue to lick.

Yata cried out little when he sucked the nipples while play the others, he just discovered his boyfriend's weakness, he knew Yata would be this sensitives since his body still pure and fresh. Satisfied playing his upper body, his one of his hand playing the dick that has been hard for a while.

"Mmmmh!" Yata almost scream out when he felt the cold sensation that touched his private part.

"You love it, don't you, Misaki? I know you had been staring my hands well, Virgin." He mocked him while kissing his necks. Yata groaned the same time, he wished Fushimi would calm down little and do slow time at foreplay since he can't handle it fast, but Fushimi was too excited.

"Nope, don't come yet." He commanded as he press his thumb on the head of Yata's dick. He gave him glare while holding his voices. "W-w -what are you trying to do?" He asked when Fushimi trying to get something from the small table beside them.

"This." He showed up some lubes for lotioning. Yata's face get redder when he saw it. Fushimi open the cap and pour it some to his hand. Yata could felt the cold sensation again, with sticky texture that sticking in his butt.

'Oh God!' Yata want to swear loudly when he felt a finger pressed on his butthole. "Relax, Misaki," Fushimi whispered. "There's nothing to be afraid, besides, you want this too."

Fushimi's seductive voice succeed distract Yata's attention from concentrate his hand that trying to massage the wall of his prostate, one finger succeeds, he tried to move and spread the lotion inside him. Yata felt something moved inside him.

"H-Hnghh, Saru, I-I felt weird."

"Shuush, be quiet for while." He whispered. He put another finger inside him. Move around, touch some parts, he even curled his fingers to reach certain place.

"Mmmnghh!" Yata who covered his mouth begun unable to resist to scream out loud, he felt something electric down there while looking Fushimi. His boyfriend had been watching his face, he seems excited seeing Yata's erotica face when he reacted to his touch.

"Last." He reminded, as he put the third one after Yata's hole seems fit for 3, Yata struggled more than before but he endured it. Having three fingers inside him was hard, especially when his butthole wasn't used to, but he let him to move and stretched it.

By the time he was ready, according to Fushimi, he saw Fushimi opened a condom, put it on his dick and started to pour some lube on his dick, he could see how hard Fushimi's cock was. Fushimi barely show any sounds or moans when he touched him but he knew Fushimi was hard just seeing Yata's reaction when he fingering him. It giving him some shivers.

...Ready, Misaki?" Fushimi's voice tried to be calm, but he shuttered a bit and he knew Fushimi can't wait to pound him, Yata nodded slowly.

"A -Aaah! W-Wait slow down! Slow down! Aa-aaarngh!" Yata want to push Fushimi back when he felt something bigger than his 3 fingers entered him, it was painful, Yata even couldn't believe he could handle it. But Fushimi didn't give up, he tried his best to be gentle with him and he decided to gave a bit push to inserted his manhood to inside of him.

They both stopped when the tip of Fushimi's cock entered. But Fushimi wasn't satisfied, he keep pushing his body until the half of his dick get swallowed by Yata's hole. Yata cried a lot, but he tried to hold it while the tears running down on his face.

Fushimi kissed the tears to calm him down, when he moved again, he was fully inside of him, they both breathed harshly. Yata felt the pain was a bit gone and he could rest, but Fushimi didn't wait long.

"Uugh, this is so hard-AANH!" Fushimi moved suddenly before Yata could protest. "Sorry, Misaki, I can't wait longer—" Fushimi's body shivered while he moved, Yata's tightness made him felt so high like in the heaven and he couldn't thinking straight.

Fushimi moved again this time with bit more speed, back and forth, back and forth, while Yata tried to keep it up and catching his breath hardly. "Ngh—You said—You would wa—it me— You dumbass-Nghh—Just slow down! Jerk! Angh—"

"Are you feeling good?" He asked while moving his hips back in forth, he couldn't stop his movement once he felt the euphoria.

"Mnnghhh—I-I think—Annh!" Yata tried to keep his mind in control, but seeing Fushimi lost his control, pounding him, while looking all sweaty and giving him lust look also made him can't control himself.

"I'm feeling good too—Aaa—Mmnghh!" Fushimi kissed him, not only using his lips, his tongue started to play again, giving a twist and massage to his mouth.

The room full of body slapping and wet sounds, they didn't remember if they had locked the door or not, they even didn't care if world would the end by tomorrow or not, they keep feeling each other as pounding and moving his hips to reach the climax of their sex.

"Aaah—Aahh—Saru, I think I-I'm gonna—" Yata which now moan shamelessly, feeling the climax have been coming nearer.

"M-Me too, Misaki, feels—so—good." Fushimi didn't cover his red face nor his moan anymore, they both holding hands together and grab it tightly when they both release the climax together.

Fushimi released it on inside of him while Yata's was poured in their stomach. They both laid down for while because the amount of consumed energy had been lost.

Later then, Fushimi called it gross and it made Yata's mad because Fushimi made him came, they agreed to take bath together and changed their sheets.

"You know, I was planning to do it when it's your birthday." Say Fushimi after a week they have

done their first sex.

They didn't do it again, in fact Yata annoyed to him because after that day he couldn't walk straight and forced to take day break again, he bit worried his salary would be cut off more if he begun to slacking off, but in the end he didn't say he hated it.

"Oh, yeah? Why did you did it , then?" Yata stopped reading his magazine and stared Fushimi that sat beside him.

"You were begging it that day." He answered simply and continue ate his popcorn.

"Hah!? I didn't beg for it, M-moron! You're the one says you want to f-fuck me."

"Oh, now you can say the 'F' word, now, hm? How about the other one?"

"Shut up! Don't change the subject! You were the horny bastard!"

"I am? How about those couples of underwear that you washed it quietly on the sink?"

"W-What how did you—That's not your damn business!"

"Are you—Actually jerking off behind me?"

"S-Shut up!" Yata hid his face on the pillow. "...It-Its normal, isn't it? For thinking you like that, and I got reaction like that.." He asked to him quietly, worried there would be something wrong with him.

Fushimi kind of shocked seeing his blushing reaction, somehow, he got turned on. "Me too. I do jerking off to your face, sometimes."

"Hah—What does it means—"

"Misaki, do you want to go somewhere?"

"Huh?"

"I'm run out of ideas to giving you what kind of present for your next birthday, so, better planning something before you got plan on that day,"

"Oh, well, I always celebrate it on HOMRA, but if we could go on date on that day, I don't mind!"

"Just a date? How boring."

"Hey, it's your fault you didn't spend time with me more! We didn't get out that much together because your crap work!"

"Jealous to my work now, Misaki? How immature." Fushimi smirked, he prepared something nice for that day.

* * *

Fushimi went home earlier than usual, he had been taking care of his assignments, also pushing his henchman to finish their reports earlier so he won't receive any pilling works, even he could finish any random of his captain requests, everything goes perfectly what he wanted.

His co -workers still poked his private life, of course, especially when Fushimi acted little bit eager, but he decided to brush them off, he didn't care those gossiping buddies and focus to the date he planned.

But he didn't expect a (bad) news come in the day before the date.

"ARE YOU SURE, KAMAMOTO!? MIKOTO-SAN HAD BEEN WAKE UP!?" Yata's loud voice was attacking Fushimi's ears. Not only his ears hurt, his heart also felt a pain.

Yata still talked to his watch until the conversation is done.

"Good news, Fushimi-san! Mikoto-san had just been woke up this morning! I'm gonna pay visit now!" He exclaimed while took off his favorite jacket. "You should come too!"

Fushimi clicked his tongue. He felt stupid for feeling eager for past couple days, but he didn't need to make trouble to his beloved boyfriend on the day before his birthday, he decided to join.

As he expected, Mikoto's room full of HOMRA gangs, even Yata has vanished from Fushimi to front line in his room. Fushimi decided not to enter the room. And Kusanagi saw it.

"Oh, Hi Fushimi, you don't mind I sit beside you?" He asked when spotted Fushimi waiting on visitor's seats while drinking a soda.

Fushimi nodded, he seems too bad mood to talk. Kusanagi chuckled seeing Fushimi acted still same like he was in HOMRA.

"I heard Yata's birthday was tomorrow, we decided to make celebration like every year, I would like to invite you to his party," he said while playing his cigarettes who had been lighted.

"….Maybe I come, Would Mikoto come too?" He carefully choose his words, he didn't have a

reason to pick a fight with HOMRA leader, but spoke his name still left bitter taste on his mouth.

Kusanagi nodded to him. "Actually we also holding Welcoming Party to him! But if you want to, I personally won't force you to come, it's your own decision."

Fushimi didn't say more, he stood up and walk away from him, from Mikoto's room. He texted to Yata he would went home first and wait him for come back. He doubt Yata would come home earlier than he expected.

Fushimi clenched his fist when he tried to sleep, he never been felt so pissed like this, last time he felt it when he was in HOMRA. he wished Mikoto would stay Coma for longer, but he knew wishing something like that would cause Yata to hate him. He didn't want to hurt anybody, he just want the pain would stop.

'Would I ever be his first choice?' Somehow Fushimi finally could been drifted to sleep.

When he opened his eyes, Yata wake earlier than usual. he knew something up. "Hi, good moring, Saru! I just finished prepared breakfast for you!" He said while pushing Fushimi to dining table.

"Ta da!" Yata had just finished an omelet and warm coffee just for him, judging to the dishes, Yata ate his breakfast first.

"You won't cooking Omelet if you didn't need something, just spit it out, Misaki." Fushimi who still in foul mood rubbed his eyes and begun to ate the omelet.

"Well, Mikoto -san now being discharged and he's in HOMRA now, you won't mind I come to HOMRA first and wait you for picked me?" He said with nervous tone.

'Just like I thought.' He said in his head while sip a warm coffee, it was sweet taste. "Go on, I pick you at eleven."

"Thanks, Saru!" Yata kissed his cheek while took his bag. "See you there!" He walked out cheerfully.

When the sound of door clicked, Fushimi sighed. He hated him for acting nothing happened today but he keep rubbing his red cheeks.

Fushimi felt something would swallowed him up if he entered HOMRA, his old clan and place that he hates so much. He knew he wouldn't be accepted that easily, he never appreciated any of

his clan buddies, all he cared just Yata, His Misaki.

Fushimi gulped down all his nervousness that he had been feeling and turn the knob door. The interior deisgn of HOMRA Bar didn't change much like before. he look around until spotted the orange hair guy who had been cheerfully beside the ex Red King.

"Ah, wait, Saru!" He said when he spotted his boyfriend, he said something to his King and Anna and he waved his hands, and Kusanagi also waved back to Fushimi.

The glasses guy got confused when Yata pushed him out and he took his jacket. "Where are you going?" He said.

"Huh? Aren't we have a date today?" He asked back.

Fushimi wasn't expecting Yata has remembered their promise. "… You remembered it? And you didn't cancel it?"

"Why would I? I have been waiting this date!"

"No. I mean... Kusanagi told me you're having birthday party on there, plus welcoming party, for him."

"Oh that, Actually I told Kusanagi to cancel my birthday's party so they could have welcoming party instead. I wanted to tell you last night but you already sleep, Hehehe—"

Fushimi felt annoyed seeing Yata's grinning. "You should have told me this morning, you idiot. Ugh, you make me go through this stupid uneasiness again."

Yata didn't expect Fushimi would get mad instead, he slapped his back. "What are you pissing about? Did I told you, you're always my number one? I just prove it right now, I choose you over Mikoto-san, beside I could spend a time with HOMRA again, in next time! And... I did looking forward to this, you seem so happy in the past days, so I wouldn't want ruin your happiness." Seeing how Yata's brain can actually thinking what he wishes, he wanted to thank God and hugged him tightly, which he did now. Yata surprised Fushimi hugged him on the public, without say anything. but he knew, it proved how much Fushimi happy.

"You're graduated from "Hopeless Idiot" to "Not-so Idiot", Misaki. 100 points." He said, almost sniffed.

"Just say you happy now, dumbass, still doing that old habit, huh?" Yata chuckled and snuggled his head on Fushimi's shoulders.

"Beside why did you need those points anyway, for me, you are the infinite number that I can't count how much important you are to me." Yata winked his eye.

"Hmm, trying to do picked line for me? Just so you know, it worked." Fushimi kissed him. "And I have some surprise for you in the end of the day."

"Can't wait." Yata smiled. They holding hands when they walk to the theater together.

* * *

Their date went flawlessly. Even thought they ended up choosing Romantic Comedy which made Yata laugh at comedic scene while Fushimi comment how idiot it is, and Yata sleep during the love scene. Fushimi didn't feel bored, he felt giddy for the entire day.

Ate on Fast Food Restaurants, playing on Arcades, walk around on quiet park. They just doing their daily activates, but they both felt so happy in sync.

In the of the day, Fushimi brought him to one of love hotel he reserved, Yata was feeling nervous as hell, but he didn't want to back down, he mentally prepared and follow Fushimi to choose some room.

The decoration of hotel room was beyond his imagination, he never see how absurd and random the room available for them, he decided to choose something than look plain and homey instead, so he wouldn't get nervous and stop in the middle.

When they arrive on the room they rented, they begun to kiss each other, let out their sexual frustration that they had been holding up entire day.

"You seems so eager now," Fushimi smirked when they pulled out. "It's your fault you're being so damn smug and hot." He groaned when Fushimi touched his pants.

They continue kissing until they fell to the bed and as always, Fushimi begun to undress, when Yata pull out his shirt and wanting to open his zipper, Fushimi stopped him.

"Now, let me give you some service from me," He said with mocked tone, while slowly opening his pants and boxer with seductive gesture. Yata moaned when he felt his long slender fingers pressed on his half hard cock, he blushed when Fushimi staring his intently than ever.

"W-what are you-Ah!"

"Shut up and just enjoy this." He said before he licked the tip of Yata's cock slowly. Yata shuddered when he felt the same wet tongue that's like to traveling on his mouth now visiting his cock and giving him so much pleasure.

Fushimi smirked, he begun to kiss the sides of his cocks, giving him temptations and torture from his teasing. Then he opened his mouth and begun to took half of his. Yata gasped, he never expected to feel Fushimi's warmth, he bit his bottom lips too hard.

Fushimi didn't get choked, he went on slow pace to suck the entire thing while brushed his bangs backfoward so it won't bother him. It was sexy moves, Yata almost nosebleed how hot his boyfriend giving him blowjob. Fushimi stop sucking and continue licking, his hands traveled to under his balls and gave him nice massage.

"Hnghhh—S-Saru-God! You're killing me inside!" Yata wasn't sure,he couldn't last long. Fushimi chuckled seeing how sensitive Yata are, he continuef to sucking his cock from the tip, until he sucked the whole thing. Fushimi didn't make any sort voices, only wet and sucking sound effects that he could heard, he felt it was unfair Fushimi had so much self-restrain to not embarrassed himself.

The more he move, the more Yata can't hold himself. "Hnghh—S-Saru—I'm gonna cum!" "What? Are you—" Splurt.

Yata had just cum, right in the face of Fushimi.

Yata felt Fushimi glared him now. He felt so ashamed for unable to control himself. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"Can you shut up for while?" Fushimi took of some of his semen that attached on his chin and licked it. "Not bad I guess." He said, while some stuff still attached in his cheek.

Yata got turn on just being seeing the view. 'He's too hot, damn it! This just make things worse!'

Fushimi noticed Yata got hard again, he chuckled. "This is prove how horny bastard you are, don't move." Fushimi stood up to took some tissue to cleaned up the mess in face and took some lube and condoms he brought.

"Uuuh—Do you want me to bend over—"

"I said shut up, just sit up." Yata obediently sat while nervously stare Fushimi open the condom, but this time he put it on Yata's cock.

"W-wha—"

"Shuush." Fushimi put up his finger on Yata' lips. "This time, you graduate from Virgin." He smirked hotly while put the lube on his hole. Fushimi just sat above his lap. Judging how fluently he fingering himself with his fingers, Yata keep gawked at him.

Fushimi's face when he holding his moans when he put own his fingers to his holes was so fascinating, Yata never saw that lewd's face before, any straight man will go to gay if they ever saw Fushimi's hot expression. Somehow, he can't wait to pound him.

"Aaah ... I think this is enough." He whispered when he took out all his fingers from his hole, he begun to adjusting their position. Yata who lack of reaction made Fushimi got smug again.

"Like what you see, Huh? Virgin." He taunted, when he finished positioning himself, he begun to let Yata's cock pressed on his hole. Fushimi groaned loudly, enduring the pain when he felt Yata's cock pushing to went inside.

Not only he was good at fingering, it seems Fushimi's also good stirred up Yata. Fushimi breath harshly while look down to Yata, they never break their eye contact when his cock slowly entering Fushimi.

When he fully inside of him. Yata could felt the hotness and tight Fushimi's inside, his instict told him to moved, but he afraid he would hurt Fushimi if he goin to recklessly.

Suprisingly, Fushimi taunted him. "What? Don't be so chicken, and move, idiot." Those mock tone also turned on Yata. "Fine, ugh, Here we go!"

Yata just moved his hips once and Fushimi's whole body begun to tremble, Fushimi closed one of his mouth to hold the moan, but Yata didn't give up, he slowly moved his hips again while staring Fushimi.

"Angh—What?-Stop—Looking at-Ah—Me—"

"You should be the one who shut up." He groaned while pulling the hands that had been covered Fushimi's mouth. "Angh—" Fushimi moaned when Yata added more speed to pound him.

Fushimi may taller than him, but Yata also had strength to hold him, Yata bit his lips while staring Fushimi intently, recording Fushimi's lewd's face whenever he got pounded, by the time Fushimi couldn't sat straight up. Yata rolled up their bodies and he went to the top.

Fushimi glared him but he didn't protest, he even moved his hips for teasing him. "Ugh, stop teasing me, I can't control myself now—" Yata growled, he begun more pounding to him, giving him Fushimi more electric and euphoria feelings when he get pounded by Yata's cock.

"Nghh—Aah—Show me—What you got—Misaki—" Even Fushimi was mess with sweats and tears, he still keep taunting him.

Yata didn't have self restain anymore. He kissed him harshly, almost bite him and pounding him hard with no mercy.

Fushimi didn't get any chance to say anything, while his mouth being occupied, Yata's hand keep touching his body, when Yata satisfied sucking his lips, he begun move to his neck and sucking his neck so hard until it leaves hickeys.

Fushimi protested, but his protest made Yata more leaving more hickeys to his neck, to spot where it would be visible while roughly move his hips. "Never thought you could be beast like this— Angh—Aahh—Aahh—"

"Never thought you would moaning like you begging it, damn Monkey," He whispered back, when he felt the climax coming, his hips move fast than ever. "I-I Cumming!"

"Hnghh!"

Both of them coming in the same time, they collapse in the bed afterwards, Fushimi took deep breath, Yata's reaction was far from his expectation, he never thought the real things was far more impressive, when he look to Yata, the orange hair guy clung on his arm.

"What, Misaki?"

"… I love you, you know," The sudden confession surprised him. No matter how often Yata said it, it always made his heart beat faster.

"Me too, Misaki." Fushimi stood up and took the condom and throw it, Yata didn't expect Fushimi would bending over him.

"Wha—Why are you doing this?"

"Don't you want another round?" Fushimi whispered while showing the box of condoms. "I wouldn't mind if you want to used up all the condoms."

Yata laughed. "The hell, Saru, but, Hell yeah!"

 **[FIN]**

* * *

A/N : Hopefully you all enjoy the Smut I write, the reason I made this misaru too because I want to cheer up one of my besties too, and I don't hate misaru, it just writing Saru as bottom need a mood x'D but hope this won't let you down ;)


End file.
